Always
by princesslissie13
Summary: Anton and Sophia meet at a ball hosted by Anton's father. This is the story of Anton and Sophia.


**~Anton~**

Although life in the castle is dreary, the balls held here every summer and winter are even worse. Because I am a wealthy duke's son, and also because many women find me rather dashing, most of the young females that attend our balls are fawning over me all night, hoping to leave a good impression. Of course, they never do. Not that their interest in me isn't flattering, but after a while, their endlessly batting eyelashes and painted-on faces start to wear on my nerves. So this is where you will find me now, adjusting my tailcoat and hoping that tonight's dreaded ball won't be as awful as they usually are.

"Anton? Anthony? Where are you?" A voice was calling from the hallway outside of my room, muffled because the wooden door was bolted shut. I crossed the room and eased open the door.

"Anton, there you are, the master's been looking all over for you. You'd best hurry down to the ball room. They are about ready to start." Nigel, the family butler, was standing in my doorway, his cheeks pink with exhaustion. _'Probably because he was running all over the castle to track me down.'_ I thought. My father would never put in the effort to come and find me, he would make someone else do it. That's how he was with everything. He never put in any effort into anything he did, he thought that he could coast through life doing little work. I didn't agree with him. _'Lazy, good-for-nothing, money-loving, sick, sick bas-'_

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Nigel." I said. I stepped out into the hallway and heard orchestra music playing faintly from the other end of the castle. The castle that my family and I- the Herzens- lived in was enormous. There were four floors in Herzen Castle, and a ballroom that is big enough to fit an average-sized house in with lots of room to spare. Mother and Father are the current Duchess and Duke of Folesense. My younger brother, Fredrich, and I were the only two heirs to the Herzen fortune, and seeing as I was older and (according to much of the female population of Folsense) better-looking than Fred, most of the women longed to be wed to me rather than him.

I reached the large staircase and paused at the top, scanning the room below for any people dancing yet. There were none yet, so I felt it safe to descend the stairs. The ballroom was empty, with the exception of a few musicians tuning up their instruments and caterers setting up plates upon plates of delicious food. I crossed the large room and entered a small side room where I was sure to find my father sitting around, waiting for me. My intuitions were right, for there he was, sitting in a chair with his feet propped up, a glass of wine in his hand.

"You were looking for me, father?" I asked through clenched teeth. My father was such a slob. Everyone else here was working to get the ballroom set up, and he was here, holed up in a room by himself, drinking.

"Yes, son." He said loudly. His booming voice was something that I was used to be now; to any other person, his voice would be near-deafening, but after nearly twenty years spent in his presence, I was used to it. He continued. "We need to have a talk, son."

I didn't like the way he said that. That was his 'Alpha-Male' voice, a tone that commanded attention. I remained silent and waited for him to speak. I was taught from a young age that I was only to speak to my father if he spoke to me first.

"Son, you're nearly twenty years of age, and you have matured much in those years. I feel that you are a responsible and obedient young man, and would be an excellent leader. I am no longer in my prime, and I am beginning to feel weary with age. I expect that I will be passing on sometime within the next few years, and when I'm gone, I will need someone to take my place as the Duke of Folsense. I feel that you will be suitable for this task." He said, his gravelly voice vibrating against the stone walls. I nodded.

"But, to be a Duke, you will need a Duchess at your side." He said. Something fell out of he pit of my stomach. Was he going to marry me to a fawning, fake lady? Is that the whole point of this conversation? "You will need to marry." He said bluntly.

"Marry?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes, son, are you hard of hearing? That's what I said!" He roared. This hurt my ears, but I made no move to cover them. I was not going to be seen as weak in my father's eyes. "I want you to marry, and marry soon. I will let you pick who you'd like to be engaged with, and then, I want to meet her. If I feel that she is not suitable, I will force you to pick someone new. You follow?"

"Yes." I said, my voice a cold monotone.

"Then get out of here. Hopefully you'll find someone to wed at the ball tonight." He excused me as he waved his hand carelessly towards the exit. I gratefully left the room, wishing to be anywhere but near my father. I closed the door behind me and whirled around when I heard the ballroom music. The ball had already started. Wonderful.

There were several couples already on the floor dancing. Most people were lingering near the door or clumped against the walls. All of the women were obviously in their best clothes- extravagant jewelry, silk white gloves, long, swishing gowns. I was absentmindedly scanning the crowd, analyzing each person, when my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long dark hair and creamy white skin. She was petite and slender, and was wearing an elegant rose-colored dress that fitted her form nicely. Keeping my eyes glued on her, I watched her smile as she was talking with someone else. What a beautiful smile. Her whole face lit up when she smiled. How I longed to make her smile like that. Gathering my nerve, I forced myself to walk over and talk to her. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating.

"Hello, miss." I said, smiling at her. She turned around, and I saw her face for the first time. She had the most beautiful eyes…

"Hello. Might I ask… oh! You're Anton Herzen! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said, recognizing me. I smiled again.

"Yes. The feeling is mutual. What is your name?" I asked her.

"Sophia, of Manchester." She said. Sophia… like the rest of her, her name was beautiful.

"Manchester, what a lovely town. I've stayed there many a time." I said. I found it easy to make a conversation with her.

"Yes, it is a quaint little town. I grew up there. Tonight is the first time I've ever left my hometown." She said.

"Really? Do you know where anything is? I would be happy to show you around the town, if you'd like." I offered. She smiled another dazzling smile.

"That would be lovely." I extended my arm to her, and, giggling, she took it. I led her out the castle doors out into the fading sunset.

From his perch on the balcony, Duke Herzen could see the whole ball unfolding before his eyes. He watched as people danced, the ladies' dresses swishing and swirling around as their partners twirled them around. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out his sons' distinctly blonde head bobbing its way through the crowd towards a young girl with dark hair. They talked together for a few minutes, until Anton offered his arm to the girl. Looping her arm through his, she led him take her outside. Duke Herzen smiled a tight-lipped smile.


End file.
